


Dorm Room Home

by SparkleKitty48



Series: Klance Voltron AU's [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleKitty48/pseuds/SparkleKitty48





	Dorm Room Home

Lance stood in front of the gates to Altea Academy. A boarding school that was the size of a small town on the island of Arus off right in between Japan and California. The school itself was in the center surrounded by the town that housed chefs, tailors, carpenters, blacksmiths, and farmers alike. Anything you could think of, Altea had it. The Academy was funded by the royal family of a small nation, and this royal family produced the highest tech equipment the world had ever seen and sold only the bare minimum they needed to start their school, after that they stopped and only used the funds produced by the school. 

Altea Academy took pride in the fact that they would provide anything and everything their students needed for their education. Only the wealthiest or smartest could attend, for it extremely exclusive, even for the wealthy. The scholarship program they had only examined 100 applications out of the thousands they were sent a year, and even then they would only accept less than 5% of those that they examined.

By some miracle, Lance McClain was a part of that 5%. He had applied to boarding schools all around the world, but only Altea Academy had granted him a full scholarship. Lance’s home life was overwhelming, to say the least, and here he would get a fresh start, far away from his dad Alastair and his wife. Altea schooled kids from pre-k and above, but their boarding program only accepted high schoolers. A highschooler to them was anyone who was fourteen by at least August, which Lance was.

On the left side of the gate was a little booth built right into the gate's wall. Sitting inside the booth was a man with bright orange hair and an eccentric bushy mustache that was also orange. With only a small suitcase and backpack Lance walked right up to the booth and gave a polite smile.

“Hi, I’m Lance McClain. I’m a new student here. Today’s the first week that high schoolers can enter their dorms right?” He stood up as straight as he could and tried not to seem nervous.

The man put a hand to his mustache and pulled out a clipboard.

“Righty O lad. Though most dorm students don’t come until dorm orientation which is a week before school starts. Since the school doesn’t start for another month you’re gonna be a bit lonely here. Anywho let me check the list, and there you are McClain, Lance? Did you receive the school issued ID?” He had an australian accent that you could hear in every word he said.

Lance pulled out a little card that had his name and enrollment date on it that he had mailed to his friend Nyma in California. It was entirely blue in the top right of the card was a little symbol that sorta looked like a flattened “V” with the word “Voltron” underneath. He showed it to the Toll Booth Man who smushed his face against the glass to get a good look.

“So you’re a new Paladin? Come on in.” He put his hand on a scanner that was built into the desk inside.

“Pala-what?” He didn’t get to question as the man left the booth.

After the scanner had approved of his hand the gates slowly opened. Lance walked backwards and watched in awe as the gates didn’t open outwards, but slowly moved up into the air.

“Follow onwards lad.” Lance grabbed his suitcase and ran to catch up with the eccentric man.

They walked in silence for a bit since the school was a bit farther inwards.

“So, who are you? Not to be rude or anything.”

“My dear where are my manners boy!” He stood in front of Lance causing him to go to an abrupt halt.

“I am Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, but you may call me Coran. I am the Vice Principal. I get bored quite often, so I sometimes take a shift at the Gate. Now I’m sure you have plenty of questions all of which you can ask your dorm mate because I just now realized that I’m supposed to be training some new staff.” He turned around and started running up the stairs, there weren’t that many, to the huge doors at the top.

He halted and turned back to Lance. “Also, the front desk is straight ahead once you open the doors, Romelle can help you find your dorm and maybe give you a tour. Good luck Lance!”

With that, the door shut behind him and Lance continued forward. He dragged his suitcase up the stairs to the huge doors and pried them open with surprising ease. True to Coran’s word at the end of the incredibly long hallway sat a desk with stairs on either side that led to doors in opposite directions. At the desk sat who he presumed to be Romelle, who was trying to build a house of cards.

He slowly walked up to the desk, the roll of his suitcase wheels cushioned by the carpet they were rolling on. Lance stood patiently and watched in anticipation as she put the last two cards on. As she slowly placed down the last two cards she made the mistake of looking up. There stood Lance looking completely entranced by this, but now she was staring at Lance instead of the cards and accidentally put the cards down wrong and the whole thing fell.

“Sorry…. I´m Lance, Coran said you could help me find my dorm?” Romelle had her head down staring emptily at the mess of cards on the desk in front of her before she popped it back up with a genuine smile on her face.

“Yes of course. The name’s Romelle.” She had a very nice British accent. “Now if you could show me your school-issued ID please?”

Lance took it out from his back pocket and showed it to her.

“Excellent, follow me, new paladin. Your dorm is up to these stairs on your left.” She hopped over the desk and hopped up the stairs.

Lance put his ID back in his pocket and chose to pick his suitcase up before heading up the stairs. Romelle took out an ID of her own and placed it against a little pad next to the door that was at the top of the stairs.

“Your ID functions as your dorm key, credit card, and entry card for everything here at Altea. So it would be best that you don’t lose it.” She opened the door to a hallway with little shops. “This hallway is for dorm students only. It has school supplies, hygienic products, small appliances, and a small supermarket for quick and easy needs.”

At the end of this hallway was an elevator and a flight of emergency stairs. Romelle hit the up button and the elevator opened immediately. On the inside was seven buttons.

“There are only seven floors on the dorm side of the building. L for the lobby, of course, the first floor is for the 9th graders, second is for 10th and so on. Now the fifth floor, labeled P, is for the paladins, which is you of course. The top floor is a rec room that doubles as an observatory. Now if you would simply place your ID on this pad and hit the P button.”

“So, what exactly is a paladin?” Lance questioned as he followed Romelle’s orders.

“A Paladin is a scholarship student. They have a very different curriculum than normal students. Now the rooms are basically mini apartments, they come with a kitchen, laundry room, and a living room.” The elevator dinged and opened up to a hallway with 8 doors all painted differently and 2 white doors. They stepped out into the hallway and stood while Romelle continued explaining.

“Since you are to share these with a dorm mate, they come with two bedrooms, each with a built-in bathroom. You get an actual physical key to lock your private room, they should be in the doors lock, unless already claimed.”

Romelle turned back around to the elevator and hit the down button. “This concludes the dorm tour, and I have a bit of a confession to make. I forgot to search up which room was yours, but I do believe it should be one of the ones at the end of the hallway since they were the dorms for the former 12th-grade paladins. ”

The elevator dinged and opened up again. Romelle stepped in and waved until it closed again. Lance turned back around and made a beeline for the last two doors of the hallway, the only white doors. Rooms 509 and 510. Lance took a guess and went 510 and placed his card against the keypad next to it. 

The door clicked open. Lance opened the door and dragged his suitcase into what he believes to be the kitchen, in front of the kitchen was the living room with a little alcove window, and there was a hallway on the left and right of the living room. Lance shut the door behind him and let go of his suitcase.

In the right side of the Hallway, there were boxes aligned on one side of the wall. He could see the light flooding the dark hallway and voices.

“Hello? I’m Lance, your dorm mate.” The voices quieted as he walked towards the light.

“...Say something Keith, make friends.” A gruff dad voice sounded.

“Like what Shiro, I’m not a people person.” Another voice sounded back.

“Something!” Suddenly a cute boy with dark hair that looked like-

“A mullet!” Lance put his hands over his mouth. Out of everything he could’ve said to his dorm mate of the next four years, his big brain decided to say that first.


End file.
